ACR
The ACR ('''A'daptive 'C'ombat 'R'ifle'') is a GP Standard Assault Rifle that released in the 4-27-10 Patch. Overview This weapon behaves similar to the M4A1 while featuring even more portability. Unlike the M4A1, the ACR has a very noticeable Bullet Spread when zoomed in with an ACOG even when bursting, where the M4A1 has little spread zoomed in and can last nearly half the magazine with little spread on full auto. The ACR is still a useful ranged weapon when Tap Firing. The player can attach an iTech Reflex Sight on the weapon to control its spread and diagonal recoil, though its efficiency at long-ranged combat would in turn be decreased due to the low magnification. The Recoil on this gun is higher than that of the M416 and its variants. The gun's reload is very quick, as it does not include the charging animation, similar the M417 and the M6A2. Statistics Before Reboot= - BR Prices 1 day - 1,500 GP 7 Days - 7,350 GP 30 Days - 29,250 GP 90 Days - 81,000 GP |restrictions = NA - Staff Sergeant/III BR - Captain/II |popularity = Below Average |ammo = 30/90 |Damage = 38 |Portability = 62 |Rate of Fire = 74 |Accuracy = 80 |Recoil = 62 |firing = Automatic |mods = Suppressor Scope Magazine Bullets Iron Sight |customize = Piston Barrel |irl = Adaptive Combat Rifle }} |-| After Reboot= |-| Custom= Sounds ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Variants Before Reboot= |-| After Reboot= Events *This weapon has been sold for Permanent during the following events: **During a surprise sale in July 2010, for 24 hours at a price of 100,000 GP. **During the Rifle Booster Sale between August 5 and August 11 2011, for 75,000 GP. **During Black Friday (2011), at a price of 100,000 GP. **During Black Friday (2012), at a price of 70,000 GP. **During Black Friday Sale (2013), at a price of 70,000 GP. *During the second Open Armory Event players obtained this weapon for 7 days. *This weapon has been given for Permanent during the Combat Arms Invites Football Fans! event by a 17 consecutive day login reward between 3/5/14 and 3/25/14 in Europe. Trivia *The ACR looks surprisingly similar to the SCAR-H including the engraving of its manufacturer ''FN Herstal, despite the weapons being considerably different in real life. *Strangely enough, this weapon was released after its NX Rare variant, ACR Blacksnake. It shares this trait with the DSR-1 Tactical. *The ACR is the second gun to have significant diagonal recoil, with the SCAR-L being the first. *The ACR has a similar sound to the M4A1, but it is slightly different at the end of the sound clip. *The iron sights of the ACR are flipped down in the game. Media ACR-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the ACR. ACR-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the ACR. ACR-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the ACR. ACR-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the ACR. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:Items Category:GP Permanent Category:Weapons Category:Gun Emporium Customizable Category:GP Standard Assault Rifles Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:2010 Category:GP Standard